Humans
Humans are one of the main and one of the most common races in the IU, especially populating the majority of the Terran System. Like many races in the Infinite Universe, Humans have great genetic diversities. Humans have a long history of change compared to some races in the Infinite Universe. Biology Known as homo sapiens sapiens, ''of the taxonomic family of ''Homonidae, Humans are well known to posses great adaptation skills. Characterized as bipedal mobile mammalian organisms moving in erect positions, Humans have possesed great manual materialistic abilities that led them to become the kings of the Terran ecosystem. Humans possess a biology that is common to many other races, including skeleton systems, organ systems, muscle and nerve systems, as well as typical height and weight. Among most non-humanoid races, they are fast, agile and sometimes even very strong. Humans physically mature at 18 years of age through a process known as puberty, though the age they mentally mature varies from human to human. Humans are able to live up to 100 years old by average. Humans have a naturally strong immune system. Most aspects of human physiology are homologous to corresponding Terra-native animal physical aspects. The human body consists of the legs, torso, arms, neck, and head. Carbon-based body systems are vital to the survival, including the nervous system, which are relative to the human's senses; the circulatory system, or the system of blood pumping which passes nutrients and other kinds of biological support to every corner of the human body; the cardiovascular system, responsible for using elemental and compund organic matter to prepare such nutrients for the circulatory system; the digestive and urinary systems, both responsible for excreting unwanted or unhealthy waste from the human body; the respiratory system, responsible for passing elemental matter vital to the human body to kickstart the circulatory system's pumping; the muscoskeletal system, vital to the human's mobile and force-powering abilities; the reproductive system, responsible for passing on the human race; the immune system, vital to support the human's health and fight infections, viruses, and fix injuries; as well as many more such as the lympathic, integumentary, and endocrine systems. Humans, like most classified under the ''Homonidae ''family, lack a tail, have several blood type systems, have opposable thumbs, and are sexually dimorphic. Humans have great genetic diversities. Human genetic systems involve the passing of gene DNA information that constructs what the human is to be through chromosomes made up of traits from the human's parents. Parents' traits often pass down to the traits of the offspring, and kinds of traits are defined and/or predicted through the allele-gene system regarding dominant and recessive traits. As for structure, the human structure is made up of a carbon-based bone skeleton system. Out of that includes the muscles that are supplied with all the force that causes humans to move themselves or other things. Average height for the adult human is between 1.4 and 1.9 meters, and may vary by genetic diversity. Humans depend on nutrients like DNA-supplying vitamin acids/bases and proteins, or just vital resources like water and oxygen, to survive. Common Personalities According to the common foreign "alien" races, Humans tend to be aimed toward cleverness, but are often stubborn at usual points. Humans are known to have great diversities in thinking. Most humans hold non-individualist values. This means they regard as a certain people from a group as the same. This is often due to often misconcelpted thoughts from the human populace. This also suggests "lazy thought", "already-set", and/or conservative minds among humans. Diet Humans have very diverse eating habits, but are often capable of eating a variety of foods. Humans only eat carbon-based creatures. Organisms containing large amounts of elemental matters non-edible by humans may often cause illness, as in food poisoning, or even kill them. Compared to most sentient races, humans are on the lower side of resisting certain intakes of kinds of matter. But generally, diets are diversified. Humans intake food through the mouth, Their stomachs have limited digestive dissociation ability, thus Humans need teeth to reduce intake sizes into smaller objects. Carbon-based digestive acids are not very effective as none carbon-digestive races, and so humans have a "weakness" in this part. Food goes through a many organs, then a large percent of non-nutrient matter is excreted out of the anus as of the digestive system, or the bladder as of the urinary system. Habitat Humans, due to being highly adaptive, are relatively multi-habitatual. Humans can survive in oxygen-based atmospheric conditions, and can survive at least emporarily in temperature conditions of around 20 degrees Celsius to 90 degrees Celcius.